A Very Sweet Valentine (transcript)
Mr. Wilter is seen in his usual teacher's desk, while the rest of the students are at their usual desks. Rudy and Penny however are sitting together, holding hands. Mr. Wilter: Class! Despite my anger management issues, the Principal is allowing you to celebrate Valentine's Day this year. Children start going into fits of happiness, by cheering and some saying that they finally get the chance to do it. Penny is seen clapping her hands in respect, while Rudy merely looks confused. Mr. Wilter: Go ahead. Pass out your Valentine's Day cards and candy. It's traditional. The children take out some cards from the teacher's desk and begin passing it around. Others begin to offer heart-shaped candy to Rudy. Rudy: I-I left my candy at home. Sorry, I sort of forgot it, uh.... A student puts her meat on Rudy's desk. Rudy:...Uh, thank you. That was very generous of you. *takes the candy* I need some gifts for Penny though. *blushes intensely* Meanwhile, in Chalkzone, Snap is getting many cards from a secret admirer. Snap: Mr. Penguin? I read that I have a secret admirer on Valentine's Day. How did the whole thing get started? Mr. Penguin: You don't wanna know. More letters'' continue to pile Snap's face.'' Mr. Penguin: Because I want no kissing, no hand holding, no lovey-dovey nonsence! An alarm interrupts his speech, and the penguin grabs the phone. Mr. Penguin: Ugh. Another one? H''e hangs up. Waddles to Snap'' Mr. Penguin: To celebrate overcrowding in Chalkzone, a new friend will be joining the ceremony. A purple chair/throne lands on the yard, and a mysterious potato bug steps out. A pack of Beanie Boys fly across to the end, and suspiciously eyes Snap. The latter looks confused, and a little scared. The drawings turns their heads to see Skrawl standing in the classroom door. Skrawl: Hi! My name's Skrawl. I'm new here. The drawings looks at him. Snap is confused. Zoners (monotone): Hello, Skrawl. Skrawl'' boldly walks to the center of the yard..'' Skrawl: I'm the head of my greatest obsession, meat. SO I BROUGHT VALENTINE'S WEENIES FOR EVERYONE!... Skrawl'' tosses his backpack with a manic laugh, from which a deluge of weenies burst forth. The zoners dive into the resulting pile.'' Zoners: YAY! WIENERS! The weenies crawl up towards Olga, and start covering her. Olga: WEENIES ROCK! The pile of weenies covering Olga collapse, leaving nothing behind, as the other zoners continue to chow down. Skrawl jumps onto a humongous rock. Skrawl: ...Except that silly old blue guy! Skrawl'' points at Snap.'' Snap: Weenies, SCHMEENIES! I need no MEAT! Snap: For him, I have prepared a song. Skrawl takes a top hat and cane from his body and starts dancing and singing his signature song. Skrawl: (singing) Listen up Snap! It's time! Hey, hey, hey, this ain't so gray, is what I say on Valentine's Day. This blue guy here, it's what I see, he's made by Master Tabootie! Alas, I've been defeated by him and trusty old, magic chalk, magic chalk. But now I got to say and I finally say, That is a huge pain to see! Move over, that's right 'yall, giving meat right from me, Skrawl. Then right soon, I'll be on the throne, I'll be the ruler of Chalkzone! Feather (tauntingly): Looks like Skrawl is a total dork!! Skrawl'' rips a paper in'' half. Snap is terrified. Skrawl (suddenly losing it) It's NOT NICE - (suddenly regains composure) - to call me a total dork You should apologize and shut your mouth! Feather (cowardly): Yes, Skrawl. I'm sorry, Snap! Feather flies to Snap and hides under his legs. The drawings stares at Skrawl while she reads her poem. Skrawl: You're gonna pay for this! Ever since I was originally intended to be a drawing at Michelle's birthday party; but as Rudy was drawing the first line of the drawing, a total bully and the other kids at the birthday party took the chalk and began making their own additions one by one, resulting in an combo of misshapen parts. Michelle then call me ”hideous” and erased me, thus bringing me to life in Chalkzone. I just saw that in my own eyes, it was Master Tabootie's fault! HERE'S SOME MEAT COVERED IN BARBECUE SAUCE! Skrawl throws the meat at Snap and he catches it, against his will. The giant ugly potato bug begins to pull out a piece of magic chalk he has in his bag. Snap: You stole some chalk in the Chalk Mine!? Why would you!? Skrawl: That was part of my plan, blueberry boy! Mr. Penguin: Thank you, Skrawl for this meat. However, that plan of yours was horrible. You should be ashamed of this, honestly. Skrawl draws a portal with a piece of magic chalk, the same chalkboards from Mr. Wilter's classroom. Then, he has a piece of green chalk, and draws some sausages and his Beanie Boys toss it to the kids' desks enjoying the meat''.'' Mr. Penguin: You! (points at Skrawl.) I'm just tired of you. What is this green piece of chalk!? What does it even have? Skrawl: It's the Switcheroo Chalk! This is a rare kind of chalk located in the deepest of the Chalk Mine. With this, I can draw real world objects, because it is made from real world objects! Those "outsiders" might enjoy what I did like a real leader. Snap: Wait, I don't think how much you think that the earth kids enjoy you, because your a worthless loser! Skrawl: What? Snap: Yeah, you when did you like meat? Skrawl: It's the looks of it, the meatiness, the taste of it. Everything I like about meat is tasty! Feather looks around, trying to become the center of attention and flies to the penguin. Feather: Mr. Penguin? How did Skrawl's lair became into fragments? Skrawl (in background): Why does it even fail!?! Mr. Penguin: Well, it was a battle between Rudy and Skrawl, and it was legit. Snap still gets annoyed by Skrawl. Snap: You think you have an alibi on me, right? Skrawl: An alibi? Hmmm, you know what? Meet me when I'm here again! *gets on his chair and leaves by his Beanie Boys* Au reservoir, everybody! Snap: Aw man! Better tell Rudy about this later. The scene fades to the classroom, where Rudy - now all hopeless without giving anything to his crush - is contacting Barney on his portable chalkboard (unaware that the figure he's addressing is actually a poorly-constructed marionette replica, which are being controlled by the real Barney.) Barney: Well, since you stopped the ballonemia epidemic last time. I will share my knowledge to you only, and in secret. Tell me, explain about what you want. Rudy: Barney, please excuse my appearance; I mean no disrespect. I have no gift to give to my love, Penny. In fact: I know something that is similar, she's in love with me! Barney seems relaxed about this and continues to watch Rudy. Rudy: This may prove valuable, as I try giving Penny some affection. Seems great, right? (Rudy seems a bit shy about saying this to Barney. But Barney's assistant, Oswald interrupts Rudy's daydream about giving her a bouquet of roses to Penny.) Oswald: Um, that's great, Rudy! Sounds great. Rudy watches the talking butterfly's arm flail and snickers at it. Oswald: Don't worry, that's just my arms flailing. (Barney looks at him annoyed, as Oswald flies away.) Oswald: Adieu! Rudy: ... And once I am done with her, I will impress her. That should be neat! Barney: Okay, Rudy. It seem you're taking this traditionally Rudy.. (Barney hears the telephone ring.) Now, we have another call! Rudy'' signs off. Suddenly, a signal beeps.'' Barney (voice): Hey!... We really do have another call. Oswald: Adieu, for real this time! Rudy erases his video call with an eraser.'' Cut to the school playground the next day. Penny can be seen sitting on a bench. Penny takes a bite out of a heart shaped sandwich and sighs and begins to talk to herself. '' Penny: Oh, how much I wanted Rudy to tell that I love him. No, it's just I'm not used to people being interested in my science studies. As for Zim, well- A figure mistakenly slips off the ledge into some brambles. Penny yelps in surprise. Rudy, who is rushed to give Penny his gift, arrives. Rudy: I have come to accept your feelings for me, I know that you like me, would you like to be my Valentine? Awkward silence ensues. Crickets chirp. An eagle screeches and a cat meows. Wordlessly, Penny, blushes at this and realizes that she needs to take Rudy's Valentine card and she is amazed of what she read. Penny: Maybe you really are a cute artist. (chucks the Fizzy Pop bottle aside) An amazing, and a sweet one. Rudy: Well... Despite my skills, I'm still pretty, um, hot. Now, can I try to convince you that I love you? Penny laughs. Rudy examines himself, and seems to notice the chocolate stain on his shirt for the first time. Penny laughs some more. Rudy starts laughing too. '' ''A montage of Rudy's attempts to get Penny's attention begins. Penny sits at a table in the cafeteria. Rudy slides up next to her holding a muffin. Penny tries to greet to him, but accidentally squirts Rudy with juice and he falls down. Cut to Penny opening her locker, and finding a box of chocolates within, with a bow on it and a note attached that says 'To: Penny from Rudy.' Rudy peeks over from behind the lockers, then hides behind the lockers and grins. Penny grabs Rudy and smiles at him. Cut to the classroom. A present appears next to Penny's side being held up by a mechanical claw coming out of a device she is holding. She glances over at Rudy. Cut to the class walking out of the classroom. Rudy stumbles out of the class with the present shoved over his head and the claw wrapped around his body. Penny is shocked at what she accidentally made. Cut to Penny walking home from school. Rudy is around the corner from her, with some flowers in his hand. He runs around the corner to present his flowery gift, but instead finds an attack dog. Rudy drops the flowers and runs and Penny watches from on top of the wall, scared. Cut to another shot of Rudy next to a mail box as Penny walks by. But, Rudy realizes she isn't looking at him and sighs. Cut to the school hallways. Penny walks down the hall with Rudy following her. Rudy holds a gigantic stack of books. Rudy loses balance and falls, dropping the books. Penny chuckles at Rudy's mistake this time. Cut to Rudy sitting in the cafeteria, looking beat-up and dejected. Penny, again accidentally dumps a tray of cafeteria food on his head and he groans. Cut to Rudy opening the front door of his house and walking inside. He has a note saying "kick me!" on his back. In Chalkzone, Snap'' stands on his head. A commercial plays on the TV. We see Rudy from Snap's perspective (upside-down).'' Snap: *as he looks at a mirror* You're on fire, Snap! *hums the song, Suddenly and stops to see Rudy* Hey Rudy, it's good to see ya here! It looks like that you've been hanging out with some cute girl, right? Rudy: Am I? Ah, well. Snap, I feel I now know enough about affection... Snap drinks some soda''.'' Rudy: ... It's difficult! Especially the part with Reggie! Our friend Penny is no longer useful to us. Doorbell rings. Zim spins around and the camera angle goes right-side-up again. A panel appears on the door. Zim places his hand on the panel and the door becomes invisible to him (but not to whoever is on the other side of the door). Tak stands on the other side of the door tapping her foot impatiently. Zim glances at Snap. Snap back flips and goes right-side up, then he gives a thumbs-up. Rudy knocks then'' opens the door of Skrawl's lair. The Beanie Boys whoosh inside, moving around the lair in a blur of motion. The Beanie Boys stop next to Snap and narrows their eyes. They then move to Skrawl's side. '' Rudy: Skrawl. I'm glad you stopped by, since I knocked your door. It gives me a chance to end our enemy relationship. (Rudy'' holds a note revealing that it says "Skrawl is king!")'' and enjoy your silly cry of having been rejected by me! Rudy'' rips the paper and throws the shreds in the air.'' Skrawl: You have got to be kidding. Rudy: I assure you I am quite serious. But why are you always going to be so, careless? Skrawl'' starts laughing evilly and insanely. Rudy looks suspiciously. '' Rudy: Wha...You! You tricked me! Skrawl: You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined. Rudy: What do you mean? Skrawl: You're confused. Allow me to explain... Rudy: You're not gonna sing, right? Skrawl: Nope. Cuts to flashback on Dark Matter. Skrawl: It was five weeks ago, on the darkest world in Chalkzone, Dark Matter. I had been waiting years to take my final test to become one of the Dark Ones and, should the need arise... to become one of the *gasps* Dark Ones. Craniac 2'' approaches a vending machine and purchases an item inside. It gets stuck, and he pounds on the machine in frustration. He leaves for a moment and returns in a large machine to shoot down the vending machine. We cut to another location and an explosion is heard, and smoke is seen in the distance. We see the planet from outer space, and lights all across the surface go out as we hear the sound of machinery stopping. Tak is seen inside a building in ruins near Craniac.'' Skrawl: Hey, hello? Hey out there, can you hear me? Somebody, help me! The door is stuck! I'll miss my... Craniac 2'' happily chews on a candy.'' Craniac 2'': MmmMMM, what a tasty snack...'' Craniac 2'' walks offscreen, showing us Skrawl at the stuck door of the building.'' Skrawl: One of the Craniacs blew the power block for that entire half of the planet, but the testing went on interrupted on the other side. I pleaded with a guy named Nobody to let me take the test, but he said I would have to wait another seven days. I was placed on a janitorial squad, and then sent to the nether world, Ungratefulness. I escaped and began my long search for the mysterious person who caused the blackout, and... RUINED MY '''LIFE'!'' Cuts back to present Skrawl: I eventually tracked him and somehow, you to my own place and took that little genius girl as a cute companion with the blue boy... Rudy: Yes, there was Penny, Snap, big deal. But I didn't do it, I swear! Skrawl: This is about taking your mission, Rudy! Rudy: You're after me? Skrawl: NO! I mean yes but more importantly.. It's about taking what is rightfully mine. (his voice becomes almost manic with rage)' I''' SHOULD HAVE BEEN A MEMBER! '''I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PART OF THE GREAT ASSIGNING! I DIDN'T HAVE TO BE STEALING THIS WORLD FROM THIS SILLY ROBOT AND YOU! Rudy: (pauses for a beat as he fails spectacularly to take in her words) You mean this is the last time we ever have a task or... Skrawl (exasperated): NOOO!! Listen to me. Listen... CAREFULLY! Rudy: Fine Skrawl, I'll lend my ears. Skrawl: I'm a better bad guys than you could ever be as a hero. I blend in perfectly. The plan I have in store for this nasty rock will so impress the Nobody that they'll have no choice but to make me a member. Rudy: Well, what's the plan? Skrawl'' laughs.'' Rudy: Yes, I know I'm funny. Now, tell me about this plan. Skrawl: Part one involves crippling my own chair so that you can only watch... AS I RUIN YOUR LIFE!! (Rudy gasps) Tak: Part TWO is.. Rudy: Um, my watch is saying I have to go. Skrawl: Part two is..! Rudy: I should be going to my mission, hello? Skrawl (struggling): Part... two... IS..! Rudy: Come on. Skrawl: Part... Rudy: Please? Skrawl: ... Okay, I'm... okay, I'm leaving now. Snap (suddenly straight-faced): But you didn't tell us your plan. Skrawl shakes his head in exasperation. He then uses the new invention, the "spider legs" in his remote to fire a powerful laser that decimates the front of a house. He then rises into the air and disappears via some sort of advanced cloaking device. His Beanie Boys and Commando Bunny jumps onto the front lawn, spins around, downing the gnomes on the lawn before disappearing as well. Snap's jaw is dropped as he watches in astonishment. A robot bee then flies out of the house. Rudy: Okay, what just happened? Rudy'' grunts in pain as a ham monster smashes him repeatedly on the pavement in his massive fists. Rudy draws a banner on a pole sticking from the a electric socket and tries to make electricity with it, freeing himself from its grip, and Snap from its mouth. It moans loudly before stumbling backward and exploding. Snap, resting on his head, hums a triumphant little fanfare.'' Snap: I'm free! Rudy: What a horrible adventure Skrawl has! Woo! But... I've made no progress in figuring out what his plan is. His own chair is still repairing itself, and the only other person with the facilities to... (pauses as he realizes just what he's saying) Penny. Penny and Rudy are at Chalkzone at Penny's Lab''. Penny chats at the kitchen table, sipping from mugs.'' Penny: But, that's just the way it worked out. Rudy: Yeah, I know what you mean. Snap enters the kitchen. Snap: Penny? Penny: Good morning, Snap. Rudy is here to see you. Rudy: Snap? Snap: Rudy! *hugs him* I'm so glad to see you! Penny: Of course! Now, can we start focus our plan to stop Skrawl, now? I'm starting to design my prototype! Talk to Feather about this while I'm gone. Penny leaves. Feather is in his black cage looking at Snap and Rudy Feather: What's going on? Snap: It seems that we have a common enemy: Skrawl! He's an ugly potato bug and he's after Chalkzone and somehow Earth for all eternity!! Feather: Oh, come on. This is just ridiculous! You're just jealous of... Rudy: Listen, Feather! I've been trying to figure out his plan, but it's been difficult. He's good after all! Not good like me, but still good. Feather: This makes no sense! Snap: Forty-eight hours of trailing Skrawl and all Rudy could come up with are these photos I tooked off that ham monster. They're of an evidence that he's creating some meat stand... But that's nothing. Feather: Hmm. A meat stand is weird, but it doesn't say anything about Skrawl. Meat stand... that's worth a look. Snap: Aw man, I KNEW this was a bad idea. He'll destroy Chalkzone! Feather: I can't believe you're even saying this! Penny: Hey guys, I've finished the prototype and I hope it- Snap: And when Chalkzone is a devistated ruin you'll wish it had been the Craniacs who did it...! Penny: Guys- Penny'' mistakenly sprays Feather with a soda can, sending him flying out the window and shrieking from his cage which is open.'' Feather: Aaah! My feathers! Rudy: Thanks, Penny about your invention. It was really... Cut to an urban area. An enormous building with an odd smiley-face design with arms on top stands above the clouds. An airplane passes it on the side. At ground level, Penny walks by the bottom of the building, passing the weenie stand built into the center of it. The building continues for at least ten yards on either side of this stand. The weiner outfit-wearing clerk on the inside eagerly greets Penny as she passes by. Weenie Clerk: Weenies! Get your own Happy Weenie!! Penny: Hi. The Weenie Clerk moans and shuts his eyes in painful thought. Weenie Clerk: Uhh, what'll it be...? Penny: I don't need a weenie right now. I wanted to let you know that Rudy is trying to break into this building through some secret entrance. Weenie Clerk: We... we have chili beans. Rear of the building. Rudy chews a hot dog as he climbs the building using his magic chalk to draw a latching device with a rope with his free hand. Back to Penny. Penny: I just though it'd be funny to see him to stop Skrawl. I hope he never gets beaten up by security. Weenie Clerk: You know, I don't think there is a secret entrance. I work here and this is all I've seen. Penny: Say! This place is kind of big for a hot dog stand, don't you think? Why don't I use it for a transportation device? Weenie Clerk: Sure thing, girl. We see Penny riding on the weenie stand. As a car, she is driving and somehow trying to get to the entrance before getting hit by a tree, and eventually she survives this. Penny: Whoa! Penny pulls out a walkie-talkie to talk with the Weenie Clerk. Penny: Tell me about the entrance, sir. Weenie Clerk: There is that secret entrance around back where they deliver all that alien-looking machinery. He holds his head and groans in pain again. Penny: He sure has a headache. Back to Dib. Dib continues latching onto the building. Still chewing on a hot dog, Dib watches as a bright yellow ray of light suddenly flashes in front of him where he latched onto the wall. It expands into a large opening, and Dib hops inside.He gazes in amazement as we are shown a spacious interior where assorted alien devices are brought around on platforms and traveled to various rooms. Dib: Oh, man! What is this place? Penny: It's a hot dog stand. Skrawl might be using this as his plan. Dib: Gaz? How did you get...? Gaz walks away, eating a hot dog. Dib brings out a video camera and looks around. We see from the camera's POV Tak arrives on one of the platforms to where Dib is standing. Tak: No pictures, please. Dib: Tak? What... um, look, I can explain. Tak: No need. In a second you won't even remember having seen any of this. A purple light flashes in front of her eyes. We see Dib, unaffected. Tak: Hmm. You must be smarter than the rest of them. Let's see about your sister. Her eyes flash again. Gaz sprays her with a soda can. Tak shrieks and collapses as steam rises from her body. Dib: You're behind this? Tak: No, he is. She points to a chamber containing a man standing inside. Hot dogs float around him on the inside as he motionlessly holds his right hand out in a thumbs-up gesture. He wears a weiner-crown with a plaque attached to it, reading: "President: Lord of Weiners. Tak: Or at least, his resources. I only let him out when I need to keep up appearances, kind of like Zim's robot parents, only good. Dib: You can't do this! People will know something's up. I mean, look at this place. It's enormous! Tak: The great thing about your people, Dib, is that most of them don't notice. All they see is another faceless corporate venture, not a plan for world conquest. Dib: Wait, is there really a difference? They stand aside eachother, and a purple beam from outside destroys the wall next to them. Zim appears, hovering outside in the voot cruiser, and joins them. Zim: It's over, Tak! The Earth is mine to devastate, and I already promised the moon to GIR. Dib: Zim? How did you know we'd be here? Zim: I placed a tracking device on you. Dib: Tracking device? Where? Dib searches himself and turns around, revealing GIR, clutching the back of his head. Snap: Your head smells like meat! Skrawl: This won't stop me from keeping my promise to Nobody. Beanie Boys, attack! The Beanie Boys'' emerge from a pipe in the ground, then grabs Rudy by his head and tosses him down a vent. It then turns toward Snap and charges at him.'' Snap: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Why is even happening, and always the same!? The BB'' grabs Snap and chucks him at Penny, causing the Chalk Cruise to crash and fall. Penny watches as Skrawl removes his disguise and sit on his chair and leave. The BB approaches Penny, and she sprays them with a soda can, knocking them backward and ejecting a strange looking disk from its head. They all flee, leaving the disk at Penny's feet. Feather is seen landing on Penny's feet'' Zim and Dib both land by the garbage dump where Dib is dropped into. Snap: You ruined everything, Skrawl! I was about to find out what her plan was. Feather: Me? You're the one who refused to... Penny: Hey, what's this thing? Penny'' holds out the disk from a strange robot's corpse.'' Feather: *flies with cola covered on his feathers* That's a former Robot Rudy's memory disk. It probably has Skrawl's plan written all over it. Rudy'' jumps between Feather and Penny and shoves the bird.'' Rudy: No way, it's ours! Back off! Feather: I'm the only one here with the technology to decode the files, silly. Rudy: And we're the only ones here with the files to be decoded. Snap: And I'm... ah, eh heh, invincible! Rudy: Your base, our disk, Feather. Let us see the chair. Feather: As soon we destroy Skrawl, I'm going to feed your brains to that blue guy. Rudy: Deal. Snap: Oy calloy, a big deal! The four of them descend into Skrawl's base. '' Penny: This is Skrawl's base? Feather: Don't touch anything or else he might get you! Or something weird I'm sure. ''They walk across a belt to a panel on a platform surrounded by wires with a large screen above it. When they are all on the platform, the belt retracts into the ground. Zim inserts the disk into a slot on the panel and attaches wires to its sides. He impatiently bangs on the panel as the screen turns from static to an image of Tak. Skrawl: My leaders, I offer a gift to prove my worthiness as an invader. I have created a meat machine to ban all the candy of all Valentine's Day. Feather: No. Skrawl: Once it's done, I will fill the world with meaty meat as an offering to my Nobody. Dib: Your leaders are just taller than everyone else? Tak: You never even considered Earth valuable at all, but I shall make it valuable. Feather: She stole this plan from me. Snap: No, he didn't. Feather: Be quiet. Dirt falls from the cieling as the ground shakes. Rudy: It's starting. Feather: Alan! Alan: Alan at your service! What can I help you? Zim: Ready the voot. I must stop Tak. Her little joke has gone far enough. Rudy: Wait, you have to drop me off at the weenie stand! Someone has to shut the pump off. Penny: Is there such thing as no candy on Valentine's Day? Alan: No, not really. Penny (shyly): I guess I'll help save Chalkzone, then. Another hot dog'' stand, night. A large line of customers has formed, and zoners walk off with hot dogs in their hands. People are knocked on the ground and a thud is heard. The head on the building retracts and the arms transform and shoot wires into the ground. A large pipe extends from where the head of the building once was, and red tubes extend the other ends of the two transformed arms into the sides of this pipe.'' Weenie Clerk: Delishus Weenie!! People look up inquisitively with hot dogs in their hands. The Weenie Clerk is crushed on the inside. The exterior shell of the building opens revealing Skrawl's insignia. Lights flash and machines start on the inside of the building. Lava travels through the tubes and is shot into the sky through the pipe in the center. Feather travels to the site, dropping Rudy onto the building and after he draws a spot to land on softly, he drew a pillow to never get hurt. He spots Skrawl. Feather: There! Skrawl laughs as he watches from the top of his building. He quickly notices Feather and jumps into his chair. They chase each other into the sky. The Chalk Earth shakes as Feather and Skrawl chase each other in their ships through the lava. Rudy searches the top of the building. Rudy: How do you shut this thing off? Penny'' and Snap in Skrawl's base. A cable connects Snap's head to the panel.'' Penny: So, this should work. Well, what do you think, Alan? Alan: If Robot Rudy's unit is within range of its memory disk, it can be controlled through a remote host. Penny: We can remote-control it. Okay, I have an idea. Snap, make Robot Rudy crazy. Snap: Only if you dance with me. Penny: No thank you. I'm afraid we have to... Snap'' stares at her with puppy-dog eyes.'' Penny: Oh, come on. Snap'' continues to stare at her. Penny then reluctantly begins dancing as she plays some Chalkzone songs from the music videos. We then see Feather and Skrawl continue to chase each other around the stream of lava.'' Skrawl: Give up, Feather. I built this ship myself. Feather: That's what you think. They charge toward one another and Feather is knocked under her when they make contact, crushing the windshield of his ship. From inside, we see Feather get up and press a button causes the windshield to repair itself. He then gets back up and pursues Skrawl. We see Robot Rudy standing guard inside Tak's ship. Suddenly, its eyes turn from the typical green of functional Robot Rudy units to the white of Snap's eyes. We hear Snap's voice as Robot Rudy begins kicking around and jumping on its head. Cut to Penny, jumping on his head in the same manner, with Penny still dancing beside him. The effect of the candy being released from the shops begins to manifest on the tube, and buildings and pavement are shifted around. From Skrawl's chair, we see a screen saying "Candy Sucked 60%". Robot Rudy begins causing destruction in Skrawls ship, jumping on the panel in front of his and grabbing his face affectionately. We see Robot Rudy grabbing his cheeks from its POV. Skrawl: Stop it! Snap's POV, he is doing the same thing to Penny and kisses her. Penny softly pushes Snap away and blushes. '' Penny: (giggles as she smiles at him) Thank you, Snap. Snap: You're welcome! ''From outside Skrawl's ship, we see it convulse, and eventually crash into a rock, knocking Skrawl and Robot Rudy into the distance. Feather watches. Feather: Birdie- 1, Skrawl- Zip! After rolling around uncontrollably in the ship, Skrawl is ejected from it in a pod. Skrawl: Au reservoir, everybody! '' Cut to Penny inside the Chalk Mine. We see her frantically run back and forth from in between two giant cylinder-shaped machines. She eventually notices something from behind our POV in front of the two machines, approaches, and pushes a button in the foreground. A ding is heard and machines begin to power down. We see Rudy in front of a giant screen that reads: "ON/OFF".'' Rudy: How did I miss that? From outside the Chalk Mine, the machine begins reversing direction and goes back into the pipe. People's hot dogs are sucked from the buns into tube, along with birds, and satellites from space. From Feather's ship in space, we see the Chalk Earth stopped shaking. Feather: No one takes Rudy's mission. No one! Skrawl'' lands on the windshield of Feather's Chalk Cruiser in his pod, a still white-eyed Robot Rudy beside him.'' Skrawl'': I don't know how you did it, Feather. You're not even a hero, you know? They lied to you. Rudy's silly mission is all silly! I'll come back and... Feather pushes a button on the panel and sends Skrawl flying into space.'' Skrawl: Au reservoir, again!'' '' Feather laughs and sips a drink from a straw. Feather: Ha, ha!! Okay. The zooming chalk is used as a transition to a shot of the front of the massive, within which Feather contacts King Mumbo Jumbo, Oswald and Barney and reports to them what happened. Cut to Feather on the screen in front of the King. Snap peers around Feather in a Beanie Boy costume resembling them. Feather: Skrawl's plan was ruined. The helpful humans helped out, of course! You should have heard the horrible he told about you. Well, all that matters is that Skrawl's evil meaty plan was stopped. King Mumbo Jumbo, and Oswald stares'' at Feather.'' Oswald (after a short pause): Hey, I like snacks! King Mumbo Jumbo: Well, anyway, thank you for keeping Chalkzone safe this time. Especially for you Rudy. Rudy and Penny appear as well. Rudy (a touch regretful): I know you do... I know. Snap: Yeah! And This Beanie Boy costume is itching me! Penny: Bye! The transmission is cut, and we cut to Penny sitting on the balcony of her house with a telescope, staring at the stars. '' Penny: We've only seen what's come to us from up there. *looks at the Valentine's Day Card Rudy made* That sounds sweet of him to think that I like him. *blows a kiss* Happy Valentine's Day, Rudy. I hope in Chalkzone they celebrate it as good as here. '' Penny continues looking into the sky, and notices a blue light. It slowly moves downward across the sky and Penny watches in shock as it hurls toward the Earth. A blinding white light illuminates the entire street before it crashes thunderously onto Penny's front lawn. She is knocked backward. She then gets up and looks down over the balcony of the house at the fire now in her backyard. We look through the fire and steam and see ''a chalk drawing in a broken chalkboard revealing a part of Skrawl's own invention ''laying in the middle, embedded in the grass. We then cut to Penny and slowly zoom into his now-singed face. The flames generated from Skrawl's invention illuminate her as a huge smile slowly spreads across her face. Penny: Could it be? Could it really be for Chalkzone!? '' ''Category:Season 5 Transcripts